


(un)learn

by nangka



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2978849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nangka/pseuds/nangka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply a moment alone he says -- it always amuses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(un)learn

As soon as Lavellan takes his hand, looking like he's hiding something, Dorian knows something is up.  
  
"I was hoping to steal a moment alone with you." He hears, and he knows what that means.  
  
He can't help but laugh and genuinely smile at how many times his lover has said that phrase to him. He's sure everyone in the library knows when the Inquisitor says that to him, it means the two of them are going to sneak off, spending more than just a moment alone together. Solas probably was the first to notice, the two of them going down the stairs together once too many times for simple coincidence (after Leliana, of course, as being a spymaster is an unfair advantage). Two months ago Dorian would've been more cautious, but these days, he's not sure either of them will survive this ordeal. After what happened in the Fade, he knows Lavellan would sacrifice himself for the greater good if it had to be done. And him, well, even he admits his knack of survival can't compare to the Inquisitor's.  
  
He thinks about this only briefly before he pushes it into the back of his mind. He sees the slightly embarrassed and awkward expression Lavellan has when they walk pass Solas, the older elf making eye contact with the younger one. Lavellan squeezes his hand, and he's not sure if it's reassurance for him or for himself. Either way, once they enter Lavellan's quarters, things become much smoother. Usually they exchange a few words and flirtations, Dorian teases him a bit, the kissing and foreplay begin, sex happens, and then pillow talks that can range from ten minutes to hours happen.  
  
This time is different, though. Right when Lavellan closes the door, there's only a brief moment of silence before Lavellan kisses him. It's not the usual sort of kiss, but one that seems almost desperate. Not desperate in the bad way, as he finds it sexy and erotic, but Dorian knows this kind of desperate. It's the kind of desperate kiss where you've waited all day, maybe even more, to do, and thinking about it has driven you up the wall and then some. It takes a several of those kisses and being pushed down on the bed before Dorian is able to even get a word in.  
  
"You could have asked sooner." He teases. "I've been thinking about you all day as well, Amatus." He's not exaggerating, as thoughts of Lavellan have been weaving into his every decision and thought these days somehow. Maybe this is what truly being in love means, to be in a relationship that's more than just about fun and pleasure.  
  
They go back to kissing, and sooner rather than later, clothing becomes an obstacle that needs to be removed. Lavellan still has trouble removing Dorian's clothing, but he's getting better. At least Dorian's more than willing to help him out with that, tossing or letting their clothing fall beside the bed. Dorian's fully aware how quickly Lavellan learns and picks up things, and he's become quite the lover himself. It makes things a bit easier, the both of them learning together, just in different ways. Dorian still likes giving 'directions' time to time, just to see Lavellan's reactions (and Lavellan does listen and follow them quite well).  
  
It's only a few minutes after making love that Lavellan pulls away, getting out of bed. Dorian's tempted to pull him back, but the full view of his lover's naked body gives him an acceptable alternative. Maybe in a minute or two he'll get up from the bed or drag his lover back for another round after some cuddling. For now, though, he'll tease him just a bit (a favorite pastime of his).  
  
"And here I thought you enjoyed pillow talk and being cloyingly sweet." He sits up a bit, making himself more comfortable.  
  
He hears Lavellan laugh, but he doesn't turn around, instead going to his desk. "Oh? Was I mistaken? Feel free to correct me, Inquisitor." He can't help but say outright seductively, clearly showing he wants Lavellan to return back to bed. "Don't make me drag you back here. I'm much too comfortable after you took my suggestion to get those sheets in that little boutique."  
  
"You know, I never had a bed like this one, let alone a room like this until Skyhold." Lavellan turns to face him, this time holding a small wooden bowl.  
  
Dorian notices what's in the bowl, but he doesn't comment on it just yet. "I can assure you, it's quiet an impressive one. A bit on the smaller side, not enough statues or paintings of you. And oh, not enough over the top gold trimmed furniture, but the view from your porch is ever so impressive." He's never given it too much thought how Lavellan used to live, but he knows it greatly contrasted how he used to live. He knows Lavellan mentioning spending much of his time in nature and in the forest the most, and that pretty much sums up what he's tried to avoid.  
  
"So," Dorian says, shifting the topic as Lavellan walks back towards the bed. "Are those grapes for me, Amatus?"  
  
"Maybe. If I'm feeling nice today." Now he's being teased back.  
  
"I can think of a few ways to persuade you if I'm feeling naughty enough." And that means Dorian can't help but counter it. "Compliments you being nice quite well -- balance and all."  
  
Lavellan sits on the bed, next to him, but he keeps the bowl of grapes close to him. That doesn't stop Dorian from taking a single grape, plucking it, and examining it. "These could've been a part of a fine bottle of wine of things were different."  
  
"You can say that about plenty of things."  
  
"About wine?" He knows it's not, but he likes playful banter.  
  
Lavellan snatches that grape from him. "No, about things being different." Lavellan eats the grape, making a smile that's starting to become a smirk. "Not so bad. I think you might be right."  
  
"I know a thing or two about grapes and wine." He takes another grape, but he offers it to his lover. "I also still insist this place get better wine."  
  
"Take it up with Josephine." Lavellan moves his head so he can snatch the grape with his mouth, but Dorian moves his hand away.  
  
"I have, but she's still a bit sore about me taking one or maybe fifteen bottles too many already." He eats the grape, feeling and looking rather smug about it. "If I'm ever going to be that evil magister that uses my undue influence over you, it's going to be over getting this place drinkable wine and possibly obscure texts from the early Divine Age ."  
  
"And here I thought your undue influence over me was going to cause Orlais to burn to the ground so I could give it toTevinter as a welcoming gift." Lavellan notices his actions, clutching the bowl a bit tighter now, his hand placed on a nicely sized bunch of grapes.  
  
"I recommend with that welcoming gift you get the Archon a marble statue of a cat." He moves his hand, snaking it under Lavellan's. "You know, just for that added special something."  
  
"So the cat thing is true," Lavellan mutters, feeling Dorian's hand.  
  
"It is." When Dorian retreats his hand, he makes off with a small bunch of grapes. "I told Josephine that, along with the name of some of his cats."  
  
"Ever so important information." Lavellan eats another grape, still smiling as he does so. "And I said yes to the Archon's offer by the way."  
  
"Well, I could tell bore you with Tevinter politics and magisters I know who are interested in being Archon, but I decided the cat thing was much better. That or telling you about the last party I saw him at -- it was the talk of high society for a week."  
  
"Does it involve that dance with ten silk scarves?" Dorian can't help but burst out laughing, but it's still controlled.  
  
"It might, it just might." When he stops laughing, he eats another grape.  
  
"Then I might want to hear about that one day." The way his lover smiles, now that has influence over him.  
  
Dorian loves having this type of banter with Lavellan. It's good to know they can be friends as well as lovers. For a fumbling attempt at a relationship, the two of them aren't doing so bad (him with Dorian being human, and well, an actual relationship for him). He expects to mess up on someway by saying or doing something to screw things up. On the other hand, the the only way he can see Lavellan ruining things is by the other man dying. It's not that he sees Lavellan as perfect, but people like him don't live normal lives nor do they die normal deaths. Ever since the Fade, it's made him realize everything could go perfectly well between them, but he could still lose Lavellan to death. He rather lose Lavellan to his own foolishness than lose him to death.  
  
He's in way too deep, loves him way too much. He's reached the point of no return where he's committed to him more than Lavellan might ever know.  
  
"So," now Dorian wants to point out the obvious. "Why the grapes, Amatus? If you wanted to involve food in-" He's just teasing, but Lavellan's face, his reaction is priceless.  
  
"No! I mean, no, unless you _wanted-?_ " What's even more priceless is hearing Lavellan's voice slightly cracking when he says that.  
  
"Not with grapes -- it'll cause stains, and not even the good kind." Maybe he's too mean when he teases his lover like this, but he can't help it.  
  
"You're really something else, Dorian."  
  
"I am, and I haven't even complained about you not having the grapes peeled before hand."  
  
"Do you want them peeled?" It's precious how Lavellan either goes with his jokes or is trying to figure out if he's being sarcastic or not.  
  
"I could demand it, couldn't I? Making the Inquisitor, one of the most powerful men in Thedas, peel grapes for me." He gives a little wink, starting to eat the small bunch of grapes he has.  
  
Lavellan stares down for a while, his face starting to look mildly frustrated. Dorian tilts his head, looking at his lover's hands. "Wait, don't tell me you're-?"  
  
"You said-" Lavellan sounds slightly annoyed, but it's more at the grapes than Dorian.  
  
"I was joking, Amatus." Dorian takes one of Lavellan's hands, bringing it to his lips. "You do enough with these hands." He kisses the palm, more sensually than anything else.  
  
"Like closing Fade rifts." His lover smiles, looking like he might laugh, but doesn't.  
  
"That and much more." He puts the hand back on Lavellan's lap. "How about my hands do something for you?" With that tone, it's pretty clear Dorian's wants more than just playful banter.  
  
"And here I was trying the whole romance thing." As he says that, Dorian takes the bowl of grapes, putting them aside. "I guess it didn't work out so well." His voice doesn't sound disappointed, but more amused.  
  
"It worked quite well, Amatus, but now I hunger for something else." Maybe a slightly terrible line, but Dorian doesn't care. He pulls Lavellan closer to him, going in for a kiss and much more to come.  
  



End file.
